Christmas Dinner
by thecocaptainofthefriendship
Summary: Phan! Dan and Phil make Christmas dinner, but what happens when Dan is trusted with even the simplest of tasks? Fluff alert. xD AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire


Phil turned the radio up slightly; he loved cheesey Christmas songs. _And_, he sighed,_ let's face it- Dan probably needs to get up soon, so this might do the job._

Phil had already attempted to wake Dan 4 times; the first at 6am, and Dan didn't even stir.

"PHIL!" Dan bellowed from his room, cranking the door open a notch and peeking out grumpily. It wasn't even midday yet, and he'd been editing his video until gone 5am. Phil laughed, stuffing the giant turkey as he heard Dan's door slam again. After washing his hands, he knocked on Dan's door until half a face, complete with stuck-up bed hair, a moody expression and a frosty glare, appeared.

"Really, Phil?" Dan rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm.  
"It's Christmas!" Nodding excitedly, Phil dragged Dan out of his room, ushering him towards the shower. "Go, uhm, cleanse yourself-" Dan intervened, snorting, as he grabbed a towel, "and then help me. Please?" Turning puppy-dog eyes towards his flatmate, Dan could feel himself melting.  
"You're worse than my mother," Dan rolled his eyes, locking the bathroom door.

* * *

Dan mooched into the kitchen, his hobbit hair sticking up as he ran a hand through it. "What do you need me to do? It seems like you've done most of it!" Dan's eyes roamed over the mountains of food, his eyebrows raising. "I thought we'd already been through this- we're not a family of ten, Phil!" he laughed.

"All we need to do now is peel the potatoes, and grate some cheese!" Phil's grin never slackened as he grabbed a peeler and a grater, proffering them each to Dan, giving him a choice. "I'll take the potatoes," Dan sighed, sliding the peeler out of Phil's hand. Pleasantly suprised, Dan noticed how soft Phil's hands were, a small blush colouring his cheeks. Phil noticed, but didn't say anything- confusion clouded his mind; why was Dan blushing at his touch? _It's not like he'd ever feel anything for me- not the same way I do for him_, Phil sighed regretfully, his grin fading for a second before he wrenched it back on. Fortunately, Dan seemed too wrapped up in his own thoughts to see the droop in his friend's smile.

Dan sidled over to the sink, and picked up a large potato, cutting off the ends. Phil peeked over his shoulder, almost nervously- he knew Dan lacked ability in the kitchen. Deciding that Dan could manage, he ventured through the jungle of food to track down a chunk of cheese, wishing he'd been able to peel potatoes. Phil wasn't too keen on cheese, but as long as Dan was happy, he was.

* * *

"Shit!" Dan exclaimed, slicing through his finger with the peeler. Dropping his grater, Phil turned and grabbed Dan by the elbows.  
"What, Dan?" he squeaked, spinning him to face him. His eyes raked over him rapidly, checking for injury, until they came to rest on his bloody finger.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed, grabbing him into a tight hug. Dan smirked slightly; it didn't even really hurt- but Phil was so adorable that he hugged him tightly back. Mentally checking himself, Dan remembered that Phil was his friend - his best friend - but nothing more. And he was confused - why did he long for more than that?

* * *

Phil wasn't thinking. He couldn't bear to see Dan in pain. Sure, he figured, it wasn't that bad - but it must've hurt a bit. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he did. That couldn't be helped, could it?

Thoughtlessly, Phil moved slightly, brushing his lips over Dan's. Dan froze, and Phil pulled back - before Dan chucked caution to the wind, and kissed him back with all his might.

* * *

Needless to say, the pair both enjoyed a very merry Christmas - although only a few potatoes were salvaged, as Dan's blood had covered most of them. The lack of vegetables didn't bother either of them; they were far too happy enjoying the other's company. They shared many kisses throughout the day, and continued to do so forever more.


End file.
